Quand Édouard et Hugues
by PetiteDaisy
Summary: [Les Rois maudits] Recueil de petits textes sur la relation amoureuse d'Édouard II et Hugues Despenser. Aucun ordre chronologique particulier; basés principalement sur leur caractère dans la version des "Rois maudits" de 2005 et le roman (ce sera Hugh), mais parfois sur celui de la bande-dessinée "Isabelle, la louve de France" (écrit Hugues).
1. Quand Hugues doit partir

_One-shot écrit dans le cadre de la cent-quinzième nuit d'écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone), sur le thème "Partir". Entre 21h et 4h du matin, un thème par heure et autant de temps pour écrire un texte sur ce thème. Pour plus de précisions, vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP !_

* * *

En moins d'une heure, les chevaux furent sortis, harnachés et prêts à partir. Il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre, si Hugues Despenser le Jeune et son père voulaient pouvoir quitter le château à temps. Les rebelles ne devaient surtout pas parvenir à les coincer et à leur mettre la main dessus. Sinon, Dieu seul savait ce qui leur arriverait !

"Fais bonne route, mon aimé, dit Édouard à contrecœur tandis que Hugues rejoignait sa monture. Je tâcherai de convaincre ces misérables rebelles de cesser leur petit soulèvement et de ramener le calme dans notre royaume.

-Tu sais pourtant bien ce qu'ils exigent en échange de la tranquillité, mon Édouard, soupira le favori en ne craignant pas, cette fois, de s'approcher de son amant jusqu'à ce que leurs bouches se touchent presque. Notre tête, à mon père et moi.

-Je ne les laisserai pas faire, promit le roi en écartant d'une caresse les cheveux noirs qui tombaient sur la paupière de Hugues. S'ils croient qu'un misérable soulèvement armé va me séparer de toi, ils se fourvoient lourdement."

Hugues sourit. Il aimait son roi. L'idée de partir lui brisait le coeur -d'ailleurs, malgré le danger que représentait la fronde des barons, il avait d'abord refusé de partir. Il ne voulait pas être séparé de son amant. Cependant, Édouard avait raison. Lancastre et les autres étaient des enragés. Ils voulaient son renvoi, si ce n'était sa tête, et Hugues non plus ne donnait pas cher de leur peau, à son père et lui, s'ils se trouvaient encore au château pendant l'assaut des insurgés.

"Fais bien attention à toi, prévint-il tout de même son royal amant. Il n'y a pas qu'à moi qu'ils en veulent. Tu as, toi aussi, besoin d'être remis dans le droit chemin si l'on en croit leurs dires.

-Ne te tourmente pas pour moi, répliqua Édouard avec un mouvement de bras dédaigneux, en entrainant de l'autre son amant à l'écart pour les cacher plus discrètement à la vue des palefreniers et courtisans qui se tenaient là. Je suis source de toute légitimité. Ils n'oseront pas s'en prendre à ma personne.

-Puisses-tu dire vrai, mon Édouard. Promets-moi quand même d'être prudent.

-Je t'en fais le serment, mon doux ami. Tant que tu me jures de l'être aussi.

-Évidemment. Je ne suis pas pressé que la mort m'enlève à ton affection."

Les deux hommes s'embrassèrent comme si le monde en dépendait. Ils ignoraient combien de temps ils allaient passer sans se voir. Ils ignoraient même, au fond, s'ils allaient se revoir un jour. Ils l'espéraient de toute leur âme, en tout cas.

À la faveur d'un baiser plus long et plus passionné que les autres, Édouard s'écarta pour reprendre un peu son souffle et il remarqua, qui passait non loin dans un froissement de robe, Lady Despenser, la femme de son amant. Elle aussi rentrait avec son mari et son beau-père, évidemment. Et Hugues, contrairement à lui, n'éprouvait pas d'animosité envers son épouse. Il savait que son amant profiterait bien volontiers des bras d'Éléonore pendant qu'ils seraient séparés. Il se détourna, maussade.

"Édouard, tu sais bien que tu es le seul que j'aime vraiment, lui rappela Hugues, qui avait vu son regard. Mon coeur t'appartient, et ça n'est pas près de changer.

-Je t'aime aussi, mon tendre Hugues. Mais il n'est pas dit que je n'éprouverai pas le besoin de combler ton absence dans d'autres bras ! Les caresses charnelles sont un trop grand trésor pour qu'on puisse s'en priver...

-Je le sais, Édouard. Et je sais aussi que c'est dans les bras d'autres hommes que tu trouveras ton bonheur. Tu vois, de nous deux, je suis bien le seul à avoir le droit d'être jaloux !

-Tu n'as pas besoin de l'être. Toi aussi, tu es le seul homme que j'aime vraiment. Le seul, Hugues. Je n'en aimerai jamais d'autres que toi."

Édouard et Hugues s'embrassèrent encore. Ils seraient bien restés là des heures, mais le moment de partir était venu.

"Adieu, mon doux Hugues, soupira le roi lorsque son amant monta en scelle. Fais bien attention à toi.

-Porte-toi bien, mon aimé, répondit Hugues qui tenait toujours sa main. Puisse Dieu nous réunir encore un jour prochain.

-Je l'espère de tout coeur."

Après un dernier long regard à son amant, Hugues éperonna sa monture et leurs mains se délièrent. Il eut tôt fait de disparaître à l'horizon. Édouard le regarda partir, le coeur lourd. Son amant lui manquait déjà.

"Sire mon frère, je pense que vous devriez rentrer, suggéra quelqu'un en lui posant une main sur l'épaule.

-J'arrive, Kent, répondit le roi en jetant à peine un coup d'oeil à son demi-frère. Dites à Messire Orleton de se tenir prêt. Il y a des choses importantes dont nous devons discuter."


	2. Quand Hugh doit prendre un bouillon

_Reprise du thème Bouillon des soirées drabbles. Bonne Saint-Valentin !_

* * *

Ce soir-là, Hugh ne mit pas beaucoup de temps avant de quitter la table du dîner. Le regard fixe, les yeux un peu rougis, et la peau qu'on aurait devinée blafarde s'il n'y avait pas eu le fard, il ne mangea presque rien de la viande et des légumes qu'on avait déposés devant lui. Au bout de quelques minutes à peine, il se leva de table, salua mécaniquement sa femme et son père, puis se tourna un peu plus longuement vers Édouard. Le roi leva la tête et le regarda d'un air à la fois interrogateur et inquiet mais, se trouvant en présence de toute sa cour, il ne put pas lui demander ce qu'il y avait. Hugh, de son côté, aurait bien aimé l'embrasser pour lui dire bonsoir, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus. Alors, il se contenta de quitter la salle à pas incertains et de disparaître dans le couloir.

Le visage en feu et l'estomac soulevé par une nausée désagréable, il ressentit son premier vrai sentiment de soulagement depuis trois jours quand il atteignit enfin sa chambre. Un feu y brûlait; il se dévêtit devant la cheminée sans s'occuper de poser ses effets sur un siège et, ne conservant que sa chemise, il se glissa dans le lit. Le moelleux de l'oreiller sous sa tête douloureuse fut comme un nuage. Le matelas sous ses membres courbaturés lui produisit le même effet. Il se sentait tellement mal... sa gorge le brûlait. Épuisé, Hugh Despenser ferma les yeux. Il était pire qu'une loque. Un sentiment qui lui ressemblait bien peu, mais il se prit à espérer ardemment qu'Édouard soit là pour le réconforter...

Au bout d'un moment agité, il s'endormit. Le roi, de son côté, se retrouva fort inquiété de la disparition inexpliquée de son amant. Hugh lui avait paru totalement différent de d'habitude. Lui qui restait impassible et narquois en toutes circonstances, il avait semblé plusieurs fois sur le point de vomir et de défaillir. Édouard II se faisait vraiment du souci. Était-il malade ?

Soudain frappé par cette idée, le roi se leva de table. Sans expliquer ni aux barons ni à sa femme où il allait, il fit volte-face vers la sortie dans un grand mouvement de son lourd manteau, puis s'éloigna à pas pressés dans le couloir. Il ne fit pas cas des domestiques qui s'inclinaient en le croisant et marcha de plus en plus vite jusqu'à la chambre de Hugh. Lorsqu'il y pénétra, l'odeur de vomissements qui régnait dans la pièce le prit à la gorge et son inquiétude monta d'un cran.

"Hugh, tu es malade ? s'exclama-t-il en accourant vers le lit."

Il se rendit alors compte que son favori dormait d'un sommeil très lourd et très pénible, de la sueur perlant à son front et sur sa nuque. La bouche entrouverte, il respirait d'une façon rauque et difficile. Édouard avança la main pour lui toucher la joue et, la découvrant moite et brûlante, il courut dans le couloir pour appeler ses domestiques.

"Faites venir mon médecin personnel ! Montez de l'eau et des herbes curatives ! Vite !"

Guère étonnés par les brusques agitations du roi, on se dépêcha d'obéir à son ordre. Des domestiques coururent jusqu'à la chambre pour apporter de l'eau, on fit venir le médecin du roi. Ce dernier, pendant ce temps-là, restait en arrière, gauche et inutile, pendant qu'on examinait son favori. Hugh avait l'air de respirer encore plus mal quand il était allongé sur le dos, et sa chemise largement ouverte laissait voir sa peau blafarde. Édouard mourrait d'envie de courir vers lui pour le réconforter. Mais il ne pouvait pas, et quand le médecin demanda à ce qu'on descendît en cuisine pour apporter un bouillon de légumes et d'herbes, il décréta bien fort qu'il allait s'en occuper. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas du tout rôle de roi, et même si ses initiatives brouillonnes embarrassaient tout le monde, ne se trouvant dans la chambre ni comtes ni la reine, personne ne songea à faire de commentaires.

Édouard ne pensait qu'à soulager les douleurs de son amant et à prendre soin de lui, mais tout le temps que ça lui prit de remonter des cuisines à la chambre de son favori, il le passa à se demander s'il faisait ce qu'il fallait. Tout ça, ça lui paraissait tellement dérisoire... Hugh souffrait, comment penser à le satisfaire avec une vulgaire soupe ? Le bol de bouillon dans les mains, il faisait bien attention à se pas se prendre les pieds dans son lourd manteau de fourrure, comme ça lui arrivait souvent, et de ne pas s'étaler par terre. Même si, en fait, il l'aurait peut-être fallu... Son effort lui paraissait tellement futile !

"Hugh ? Tu dors ? appela-t-il en passant la tête dans la chambre."

Tout le monde était parti. Le médecin, les domestiques qui avaient nettoyé ce que Hugh avait rendu sur le sol à côté de son lit, et un médicament avait même été déposé sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

Le favori, de son côté, s'était réveillé. Quand il vit s'approcher son amant, sa réaction fut immédiate. Malgré sa tête lourde et ses vertiges, il s'assit dans son lit en vacillant et attrapa Édouard par la taille dès qu'il fut près de lui, puis il enfouit sa tête contre son ventre. Il était malade comme un chien. Ému par cette faiblesse alors que Hugh n'en montrait jamais, le roi passa doucement sa main dans ses cheveux bruns, dont l'épaisseur et la douceur étaient maintenant toutes gâtées par la transpiration.

"Je t'ai apporté du bouillon, dit-il."

Hugh hocha lourdement la tête. Tout ce qui le préoccupait, à cet instant, c'était de rester accroché à Édouard. Il le demeura fermement, même quand son amant essaya de lui faire lâcher prise pour l'allonger dans le lit.

"Hugh, tu dois te reposer, insista le roi en voyant son favori tanguer même en position agenouillée, et sa peau pâle briller de transpiration sous la lumière des torches.

-Non..., marmonna Hugh sans ouvrir les yeux. J'ai besoin que tu restes avec moi... Ne me laisse pas partir...

-C'est plutôt toi qui dois me lâcher, Hugh, soupira Édouard, vraiment inquiet. Allez, laisse-moi te rallonger. Tu pourras te reposer et ça ira mieux après."

Cette insistance à rester au plus près possible de lui troublait d'autant plus Édouard que, vraiment, Hugh n'était pas du genre à agir ainsi. Il était trop fier pour ça, parfois presque froid, ce qui ne manquait pas d'inquiéter le roi à certains occasions, sauf quand Hugh le regardait d'une façon telle qu'il avait l'impression de le voir tomber amoureux de lui à chaque fois. Pour autant, jamais l'amant qu'il connaissait n'agirait de façon aussi faible et vulnérable. Il devait être vraiment malade.

Sans un mot, Édouard consentit à s'assoir sur le lit et Hugh put prendre une position un peu plus confortable, épuisé rien que de devoir forcer un peu sur ses jambes. Il enfouit davantage sa tête contre le ventre de son amant, qui était assez doux et chaud pour remplacer le meilleur des oreillers. Et puis il sentait bon... Hugh ferma les yeux et, s'il ne s'endormit pas tout à fait, demeurer dans cette position lui fit beaucoup de bien. C'était agréable de faire des simples câlins à Édouard... peut-être qu'il devrait lui en dispenser plus souvent.

"Il faut que tu te recouches, maintenant, Hugh, insista le roi au bout d'un moment, appréciant lui aussi le câlin. Je dois te faire prendre ta potion, et ensuite tu dois dormir. Ah, et il ne faut pas non plus que j'oublie le bouillon.

-Donne-le-moi comme ça, dans ce cas, marmonna le jeune homme sans briser l'étreinte. Reste auprès de moi, Édouard... Ne me laisse pas... tout seul...

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je n'ai nullement l'intention de te laisser ainsi, rétorqua le roi, de plus en plus ému, et il glissa ses doigts dans les mèches brunes humides pour caresser la tête de son favori, et dégager son front où il posa un baiser."

Hugh poussa un petit soupir et, peut-être à cause du bisou, peut-être parce qu'il accusait un regain de forces, consentit à laisser Édouard le rallonger en position semi-assise dans le lit. Cependant, il posa sa main sur sa cuisse et la garda ainsi, même quand son amant lui fit boire la soupe à petites doses pour ne pas irriter sa gorge déjà douloureuse. Le breuvage était agréablement chaud et riche, et moins lourd que la viande qu'il s'était forcé à manger. Il aimait bien aussi la tendresse d'Édouard et sa préoccupation pour lui. C'était agréable de faire montre de moins de fierté et de réserve aussi parfois. Peut-être qu'il devrait se laisser aller à ça aussi un peu plus souvent...

Ensuite, Édouard lui fit prendre son médicament. Le goût en était infect, mais Hugh but docilement jusqu'à la dernière goutte, et se raccrocha bien vite à son amant dès que ce fut fini.

"Édouard, viens avec moi dans le lit, demanda-t-il doucement en tiraillant sa manche.

-Tu es sûr que tu n'auras pas trop chaud ? s'enquit le roi pour la forme, mais il soulevait déjà la couverture pour se glisser dans le lit avec son favori."

Hugh blottit son corps douloureux et fiévreux contre le sien, appréciant encore une fois de sentir à quel point Édouard était chaud et confortable. Aussi moelleux que son oreiller. Un sourire aux lèvres, il enfouit sa tête contre sa poitrine.

"Je crois que je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien..., murmura-t-il d'une voix à peine audible que couvrit pratiquement les crépitements de la cheminée.

-Le remède fait déjà effet ? s'étonna naïvement le roi qui serrait son épaule. Tu te sens mieux ?

-Mmmh mmhm..., marmonna Hugh sans répondre."

De toute façon, il se rendormait déjà, vaincu par la fièvre. Il ne se sentait pas mieux, la douleur dans sa tête et dans sa gorge était insupportable, mais, à sa grande surprise, Édouard représentait la source de chaleur et de bien-être la plus réconfortante qu'il lui avait été donné d'avoir. Oui, il aimait vraiment beaucoup faire des câlins avec son amant. Que ne s'en était-il aperçu plus tôt ! Il se sentait bête. S'il avait commencé par écarter les principaux favoris d'Édouard dans l'unique but de s'attirer les faveurs et le pouvoir du souverain, il s'était finalement rendu compte qu'il était tombé amoureux du roi. Ça lui avait paru totalement impossible à croire, lui qui n'avait jamais regardé le moindre garçon, mais il fallait bien se rendre à l'évidence. Il était amoureux d'Édouard, et il l'était même assez, maintenant, pour désirer ces choses aussi bassement sentimentales que lui faire des câlins ou l'avoir auprès de lui quand il était malade. À chaque fois que Hugh s'apercevait qu'il était vraiment amoureux du roi, il avait l'impression d'une vague de joie qui inondait son corps, c'est pour ça qu'il sourit en se blottissant dans ses bras. Il faillit lui demander un baiser sur le front, mais la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit brusquement et Despenser l'Ancien, ainsi qu'Aliénor le Despenser, déboulèrent dans la pièce.

Hugh feignit immédiatement de dormir. D'une part, il ne voulait pas qu'on le vît aussi faible, autant son père que sa femme, et d'autre part, il préférait rester avec son amant. Les discussions à n'en plus finir ne feraient que retarder le moment où il pourrait enfin s'endormir, alors il laissa Édouard donner congé aux deux importuns.

"Je ne crois pas que Hugh se réveillera avant un moment, déclara le roi en essayant de garder un ton sans appel malgré cette position malcommode. Je pense que vous devriez le laisser se reposer pour ce soir."

Bien sûr, ni Aliénor ni Hugh Despenser l'Ancien ne trouvèrent à redire à l'ordre bien peu masqué du roi. Tous deux savaient exactement, et de premier plan, ce qui se passait entre les deux hommes. Ils faisaient juste semblant de ne pas le savoir pour le père, et de passer outre dans l'idée de continuer à accumuler les richesses pour la femme. Tous deux s'inclinèrent bien bas devant Édouard et s'en retournèrent comme ils étaient arrivés, avec un peu de chagrin peut-être, parce que l'un comme l'autre, ils aimaient vraiment Hugh Despenser.

"Embrasse-moi avant que je m'endorme, murmura alors Hugh qui se sentait dériver.

-Sur les lèvres ? s'étonna le roi, tout à fait disposé à lui obéir mais craignant quand même la maladie.

-Non, sur le front, rétorqua son favori en faisant l'effort de bouger la tête. Allez, tu me ferais bien plaisir..."

Il n'eut pas besoin de le supplier, parce qu'Édouard l'embrassait déjà. Au lieu d'un seul baiser, ses lèvres explorèrent ensuite les tempes de son amant, puis il changea de position pour embrasser ses joues et son menton et, fatalement, ses lèvres finirent sur les siennes.

"Tu vas finir souffrant, toi aussi, protesta Hugh, qui le lui rendit quand même avant de sombrer définitivement dans le sommeil."

Édouard le regarda un moment avant de se débarrasser enfin de son lourd manteau de fourrure, qu'il jeta sur le lit. Bien trop heureux pour songer à se lever pour souffler les chandelles, il se contenta de poser sa joue sur les cheveux de Hugh et de s'endormir.


	3. Quand ça lui est égal

_One-shot écrit dans le cadre de la cent-dix-neuvième nuit d'écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone), sur le thème "Égal". Entre 21h et 4h du matin, un thème par heure et autant de temps pour écrire un texte sur ce thème. Pour plus de précisions, vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP !_

* * *

Hugh ne s'était jamais surpris à regarder les autres hommes, jamais. Non pas à cause de ce rabâchage continuel comme quoi les mœurs auxquelles s'adonnaient entre autre le roi d'Angleterre étaient mal, mais juste parce qu'il éprouvait de l'attrait uniquement pour les femmes. C'était tout.

Mais quand il avait été question de séduire le roi Édouard pour s'attirer ses faveurs, les inclinations de sa nature lui avaient été parfaitement égales. D'accord, c'était un sentiment étrange au début, et il avait sans cesse l'impression de faire quelque chose de parfaitement absurde quand il s'entrainait avec des palefreniers ou des maçons qu'il savait portés sur la chose, pour être certain de réussir son coup auprès du roi. Il avait bien compris, lui, que si Édouard aimait les hommes, alors le meilleur moyen de conquérir son pouvoir était non pas de se poser en sage conseiller, mais de lui inspirer de la tendresse et de l'amour. Hugh se savait assez bel homme, alors il ne désespérait pas de parvenir à ses fins. De plus, soutenu à la fois par son père et par son épouse, le premier plus enthousiaste que la seconde, qui étaient tous deux motivés par l'attrait des richesses, il ne se sentait pas aussi esseulé et dédaigné qu'il aurait dû l'être.

Il avait beaucoup observé Édouard avant de passer à l'offensive. Le roi était assez séduisant, même _très_ séduisant, avec ses cheveux bruns, la rondeur presque enfantine de son visage, que parvenait à durcir une barbe légère, et son corps bien fait. Dans le cas contraire, Hugh savait que ça lui aurait été égal. Seule comptait son ambition.

Pour ce qui était du caractère, il remarqua comme tout le monde à quel point Édouard était impatient et colérique, se laissant emporter par des pulsions de bravade ou d'arrogance qui lui faisaient oublier des choses primordiales pour la bonne conduite de son règne. Et puis il aimait la compagnie des artisans et des ouvriers, ce que Hugh, issu d'une grande lignée baronniale, ne pouvait pas comprendre, et il se dispersait bien trop souvent sur des sujets qui ne méritaient pas son attention. Et il était étonnamment maladroit, avec son grand manteau de roi, et d'une naïveté qui le rendait, au choix, attendrissant ou exaspérant. Hugh pencha pour la seconde option, au début. Mais ça aussi lui était égal. Même s'il ne s'entendait pas avec Édouard, il ferait semblant, pour accéder au pouvoir.

Et puis, au fur et à mesure que les semaines succédaient aux mois, les mois à la deuxième, troisième année de sa liaison avec Édouard -parce qu'il n'avait pas fallu à Hugh autant de travail qu'il l'aurait cru pour séduire le roi, étant tout à fait au goût du souverain-, le Despenser s'aperçut que la naïveté de son royal amant l'attendrissait. Pire que ça, elle lui donnait envie de le protéger, spontanément, de trop cruelles désillusions -mais quelles pouvaient être quand on était le roi ! Il se surprit à sourire à sa maladresse, mais pas pour se moquer. À aimer les heures qu'ils passaient dehors à se livrer aux activités des maçons, ouvriers, artisans qui fascinaient Édouard et qu'il voulait partager. À se glisser avec bonheur sous sa couverture pour lui dispenser quelques câlins. Et c'était totalement absurde !

Hugh aurait pu décider que, ça aussi, ça lui était égal. Mais ça ne l'était pas ! Il n'avait pas prévu de tomber amoureux du roi. Ça le rendrait faible, niais, naïf, influençable. Il ne pourrait jamais obtenir ce qu'il voulait d'Édouard si sa seule présence lui faisait parfois perdre le fil de la conversation tant il se noyait dans ses yeux. S'il avait parfois envie de l'embrasser, comme ça, devant tout le monde, juste parce que son coeur le voulait.

Il avait surtout peur d'aimer Édouard parce qu'il se méfiait des sentiments d'amour. Ils étaient incompatibles avec la ruse, l'ascension, la manipulation. C'était ce sur quoi il avait basé son ascension ! Alors tout laisser tomber pour les beaux yeux d'Édouard ?

La Providence se chargea alors d'arranger ses affaires en produisant un nouveau coup du sort, qui le frappa comme son inclination de plus en plus profonde pour Édouard l'avait frappé. Il vint un jour où le roi eut un accident de cheval, et quand il fut ramené, inerte, défait et inconscient, au château, Hugh crut qu'une main lui avait plongé dans le coeur. Il n'avait pas réussi à abandonner le chevet d'Édouard de toute sa convalescence. Autour de lui, on pestait, marmonnait qu'il faisait cela uniquement pour que le roi n'oublie pas, à son réveil, à quel point ce courtisan le tenait dans ses filets. Quelques semaines plus tôt, ça aurait été effectivement le cas. Mais ça ne l'était plus, maintenant. C'était une angoisse sincère qui avait rongé le coeur de Hugh nuit et jour, jusqu'à ce qu'Édouard se réveille.

Il n'y avait personne d'autre dans la chambre à ce moment-là, et Hugh fut si immensément heureux, soulagé, transporté, de le voir ouvrir les yeux, qu'il se pencha sur son visage et passa plusieurs minutes à le recouvrir de baisers. S'il avait été un peu plus sensible, il aurait pleuré. Mais il n'était pas sensible, même s'il voulait bien aimer Édouard.

"Hugh... il y a quelque chose de différent, non ? murmura faiblement le roi quand son favori consentit à s'écarter.

-Non, mon amour, répondit Hugh dans un rare élan de sincérité. Seulement la joie de te voir entier.

-Je crois que c'est parce que tu souris vraiment... Tu devrais t'y résoudre plus souvent, tu sais... Ça te va bien..."

Épuisé, Édouard referma les yeux. Pourtant, il avait eu raison. Il y avait bien quelque chose de différent. Désormais, Hugh aimait son roi. Et ça lui était parfaitement égal ce qu'on pourrait en penser.


	4. Quand Édouard pêche au bord du lac

_One-shot écrit dans le cadre de la cent-vingtième nuit d'écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone), sur le thème "Hameçon". Entre 21h et 4h du matin, un thème par heure et autant de temps pour écrire un texte sur ce thème. Pour plus de précisions, vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP ! _

100% série de 2005 pour la réaction de Hugh dans la dernière scène où il apparaît.

* * *

Hugh n'était pas bavard d'habitude, mais là, il n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis plusieurs jours. Une espèce de colère sourde, énorme, l'avait pris depuis qu'Édouard et lui s'étaient retrouvés contraints de fuir le château à cause de l'arrivée imminente d'Isabelle. Il était en colère contre son amant pour avoir fait preuve d'autant de mollesse, pour ne pas avoir senti que ça risquait d'arriver, pour ne pas savoir se faire obéir de ses propres barons ! Alors, bien sûr, cette histoire était très largement de la faute de Hugh. Mais le courtisan refusait de l'admettre.

En chemise dans la forêt terreuse et humide, il avait arpenté les parties les moins boisées pour dénicher des lombrics et autres vers afin de s'en servir comme appâts de pêche. Ils étaient seuls, désormais, Édouard et lui, et ils avaient besoin de se nourrir. Heureusement, le roi déchu, s'il n'avait aucune aptitude pour la gestion ou la politique, savait très bien se servir de ses mains, ce qui pouvait forcer l'admiration quand on était pourvu d'une telle maladresse. Mais il avait passé tellement de temps avec les artisans, maçons, pêcheurs, laboureurs de son peuple, qu'il appréciait tellement plus que les nobles orgueilleux, qu'il connaissait tous les rudiments de leurs arts. Il avait donc confectionné des hameçons avec ce qu'ils avaient pu trouver de cassé ou d'abandonné sur leur route. Et ça faisait plusieurs heures qu'il pêchait, assis dans la terre humide au bord du petit lac.

Hugh revint vers lui en tenant une pleine poignée de ces vers dégoûtants qui se tortillaient entre ses doigts et les couvraient de terre.

"Merci, lui dit Édouard en prenant les appâts, et il leva vers lui un regard suppliant."

Hugh, comme les autres jours, lui lança un regard glacial et s'essuya les mains sur son pantalon. Puis, il s'assit à côté de lui, pas trop loin mais pas trop près non plus, et fixa obstinément l'autre berge du lac.

"Hugh, tu pourrais me parler, le supplia Édouard d'un air malheureux. Ce n'est pas de ma faute s'ils se sont tous laissés embobiner par ce serpent de Mortimer et cette garce d'Isabelle !"

Le courtisan ne répondit pas et ne lui fit pas l'aumône d'un regard. Il était tellement en colère d'avoir tout perdu, de devoir vivre sur les routes et dans les forêts comme un mendiant, et risquer à tout moment une mort atroce, si jamais on les rattrapait. Il était responsable, mais c'était bien plus facile de faire du mal à son amant plutôt que contempler ses propres erreurs. Surtout qu'Édouard ne se décourageait jamais pour essayer de le faire parler, et que ses yeux remplis de tristesse et de supplications commençaient à l'énerver de plus en plus. Il savait qu'il aurait très bien pu se séparer de l'ancien roi dès maintenant et le laisser se débrouiller, mais... eh bien, il ne parvenait pas à s'y résoudre, sans savoir pourquoi.

"Hugh, je t'aime, insista Édouard en essayant de tendre la main vers lui. S'il te plaît."

Froidement, le Despenser se dégagea et se remit sur ses pieds. Édouard ne voulait pas lâcher l'affaire ? Fort bien ! Il pouvait très bien aller ailleurs pour avoir un peu la paix !

Le courtisan abandonna son amant et brossa la terre de son pantalon, puis il se détourna pour rejoindre le couvert des arbres où ils avaient laissé leurs maigres affaires. Cependant, en jetant un coup d'oeil en arrière pour regarder les prises qu'Édouard avait faites, il aperçut une forme sinueuse qui se coulait près de la berge. Il fronça les sourcils, et là, son sang se figea dans ses veines.

C'était un serpent qui sortait de l'eau près de la cheville de l'ancien roi, largement exposée par ses chausses qu'il avait retroussées pour patauger plus aisément dans la terre. Avant que Hugh ait le temps de le prévenir, Édouard bougea brusquement la jambe, effrayant l'animal qui bondit et lui mordit la cheville.

"Édouard ! cria le Despenser en même temps que son amant poussait un couinement de surprise et de douleur."

Il se précipita vers le roi et écarta le serpent d'un coup de pied, lequel siffla dans sa direction et retourna se réfugier dans le lac.

"Édouard, Édouard, bégaya le jeune homme en agrippant son amant par sa tunique, est-ce que... est-ce que...

-Elle m'a mordu, grimaça le souverain en tournant sa cheville pour examiner la morsure. Je vais aller chercher...

-Non, reste là."

Plantant là un Édouard stupéfait, Hugh se releva pour courir vers les arbres et sortir un morceau de tissu de leurs maigres bagages, avant de revenir vers son amant et de lui bander la cheville. Les mains tremblantes, il fixait la morsure sanguinolente, tous les sentiments d'inquiétude et d'amour qu'il pouvait ressentir pour l'ancien roi revenant le frapper. Il se sentait tellement stupide, d'un seul coup, qu'il n'en aurait pas fallu davantage pour qu'il se mette à pleurer.

"Hugh, ne t'inquiète pas, murmura l'ancien roi qui avait vu les larmes dans ses yeux. Ce n'était qu'une couleuvre.

-Pardon ?"

Le courtisan redressa la tête et fixa son amant, hagard. Et avant qu'Édouard puisse poursuivre, ou que Hugh se souvienne qu'il avait décidé de le détester, il se jeta sur lui pour l'embrasser. Ça faisait tellement de bien de retrouver le réconfort et la douceur des lèvres de son amant qu'il se sentit encore plus stupide.

"J'ai eu tellement peur pour toi, murmura-t-il en prenant son visage dans ses mains. J'ai cru qu'elle t'avait empoisonné...

-Tu n'es plus... tu n'es plus... fâché ?

-Chut..."

Hugh l'embrassa encore. Il avait été stupide. Tellement, tellement stupide.


End file.
